Exhaust gas from the burnt light or heavy diesel oil produces coal particles. If this gas is vented to the air directly, the air will be polluted and people's health will be threatened by diseases from air pollution.
In some prior art design, the coal particles are removed by polarization and then polarized coal particles are beaten so as to achieve the object of dust accumulation. However, this prior art can not achieve a preferred effect. The polarized coal particles can still mix in the air so that the effect is reduced greatly.
A development is disclosed by the inventor of the present invention, which is U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,948, “High Performance Dust Collector”. The high performance dust collector has a main body. The main body comprises a suction tube, a discharging electrode, a discharging plate, a dust accumulating electrode, and an exhaust tube. When exhaust gas from the burnt light or heavy diesel oil enters into the suction tube, since the exhaust gas passes through the discharging electrode and the discharging plate with negative charges, the coal particles in the exhaust gas become anions. When the waste gas passes through the metal net transfer belt, the coal particles with anions will adhere to the metal net transfer belt since the dust accumulating electrode is connected to a positive voltage end. Thereby, air exhausted from the exhaust tube has been cleaned and thus has no coal particles.
However, in this prior art, the metal net transfer belt has a structure like a circle belt which can be used cyclically. Another cleaning liquid tank is installed for cleaning the metal net transfer belt. However, the cleaning liquid has carbons. This is disadvantageous for the whole system.